Super Strike Bros.
Super Strike Bros. (DairanToru Smash Brothers) is a fanmade Super Smash Bros. game for 3DS, iOS and Android. It's basically a re-skin of Pokémon Shuffle with SSB characters. Gameplay Much like the base game, you use your stylus to move the character icons around. Create a match by lining up 3 or more character icons. The objective is to deplete the target character's HP to nothing in a limited number of moves or time. After doing so, the character may want to join you, but their decision is up to luck. Later updates improve this by adding Super Friend Boost, which, while also depends on chance on activation, will raise the recruit rate even more if the first try fails (in addition to the boost from the second try). Once the character joins you, you can use them as your own attack icons, which have their own ability that can be used to your advantage. Said ability can be swapped by using a Dash Mushroom, which only works on certain characters. After recruiting a character, you can replay his/her/its stage again for a rare chance of getting items after winning. Winning a stage allows the participating characters to gain EXP and level up. Level 10 is normally the maximum level a character can reach, but certain characters can now use an item called Decadent Lollipop to raise that character's level cap. You can also recruit the alternate version of the main fighter characters, characters involved in Final Smashes, Assist Trophy characters, Smash Run enemies, boss characters in the main series and many others, but except for certain characters, the majority of those characters are not located on the main levels. During a level, once you recruited a special fighter (character's alt or Final Smash character), if you add a certain character associated with the alt or Final Smash, there will be a gauge on the left of the puzzle field (only if you put him/her/it on the first position). You fill it up by creating matches involving the associated character, with less matches required if you enhance him/her using Superspicy Curry (limited in quantity, can only be gained from special events). Once it's fully filled, the special character will replace the associated character, allowing you to make sure of his/her/its special ability to clear the level easier. If a character has multiple special characters related to him/her/it, you can choose which one to use when you're setting up your set of characters. This game uses the Stocks system, which require you to pay one Stock (two in certain levels in the mobile version, or require you to use Gold instead in the same version) to play a level. If you run out, you can either wait for your Stocks to recover (1 Stock per hour) or exchange your Gems for them. Characters Main levels Boxing Ring Golden Plains Yoshi's Island Mushroomy Kingdom Spirit Train Gaur Plain Dream Land Rainbow Road Unova Pokémon League Note: Italized characters already made an appearance in previous stages, regular or event-only. They may drop Ordinary Bananas exclusive to that character in this area. Paper Mario Note: Italized characters already made an appearance in previous stages, regular or event-only. They may drop Ordinary Bananas exclusive to that character in this area. Extra levels Event levels Launch Celebration: Beat Banzai Bill Event duration: February 2015 - March 2015 A New Challenger Appeared! 7 Million Hits! Event duration: April 2015 - May 2015 Meta Knight's Treasures Event duration: Sundays only, can be replayed up to 3 times in a single day as long as you have a Gem. Daily Fight February 2015 - March 2015 April 2015 May 2015 July 2015 November 2015 April 2016 - May 2016 Competitive Event Time-restricted Events Note: You have to be at the top 10,000 when the event's duration ends to recruit him/her/it. (top 20,000 for Ludwig, top 9,000 for Octopus, Poltergust Luigi, Shadow Mario and Gunman, top 9,500 for Mega Charizard X, Giant Jigglypuff, Tom Nook and Dunban) Move-restricted Events Note: You have to be at the top 15,000 (top 12,500 for Lemmy, top 11,500 for Morton, top 9,000 for Ludwig, Octopus and Mega Mewtwo Y, top 10,000 for Poltergust Luigi and Shadow Mario, top 11,000 for Wario-Man, Mega Charizard X and Giant Jigglypuff) when the event's duration ends to recruit him/her/it. If you happened to already have him/her as one of your recruited characters, you'll get a Gem instead. Smash Search Note: These characters' appearance rate in the event level is random. April 2015 - May 2015 June 2015 - July 2015 (new version: July 2016) August 2015 October 2015 December 2015 - January 2016 February 2016 - March 2016 March 2016 March 2016 - April 2016 May 2016 June 2016 - July 2016 September 2016 - October 2016 One Day, One Chance Note: You can only attempt this event's level once a day, meaning you're only given two chances. 8 Million Hits! Event duration: May 2015 - June 2015 Train Against Lurchthorn! Event duration: Saturdays only, can be replayed up to 3 times in a single day as long as you have a Gem. Progressive Battle This event's level increases as you clear it. The higher the level, the more difficult, but it also increases the chance of recruiting the character featured. 9 Million Hits! Event duration: June 2015 - July 2015 Switched Out Fight Intense Challenge All Items On! Event duration: July 2015 Note: Items don't cost Gold in this event. New items are added every Monday until the event expires. Timed Battle "Thank You" Event Event duration: September 2015 One Day, One Chance 2.0 Note: You can only attempt this event's level once a day, meaning you're only given three chances. However, the chances of recruiting the featured character increases slightly each day. Easy Opportunity Event duration: December 2015 - January 2016 Luigi Mode Event duration: Thursdays only, can be replayed up to 3 times in a single day as long as you have a Gem. Magnus's Challenge Event duration: June 2016 Note: This stage costs 800 Gold to play. Metroid's Challenge Event duration: July 2016 Note: This stage costs 800 Gold to play. Mother Brain's Challenge Event duration: August 2016 Note: This stage costs 800 Gold to play. Lyn's Challenge Event duration: August 2016 Note: This stage costs 800 Gold to play. Knuckle Joe's Challenge Event duration: September 2016 Note: This stage costs 800 Gold to play. Enhancements This lists the enhancements that can be found in the game. Unlike regular items that are stage-specific, enhancements are kept in your inventory to be used later. They're one-use and can only be obtained from events and missions. *'Superspicy Curry:' Reduces the amount of matches required to summon the special character. Usable only by characters that have special characters associated with them. *'Decadent Lollipop:' Increases a character's level cap by one. Usable only by certain characters. *'Delicious Lollipop:' Increases a character's level by one. *'Medium Egg:' Gives a character slight EXP. *'Large Egg:' Gives a character moderate amount of EXP. *'Extra-Large Egg:' Gives a character large amount of EXP. *'Ordinary Banana:' Slightly fills a character's Ability gauge. *'High-Quality Banana:' Moderately fills a character's Ability gauge. *'Exquisite Banana:' Significantly fills a character's Ability gauge. *'Dash Mushroom:' Allows swapping a certain character's ability with a different one (unique list for each character). In-game shop Item shop The shop that appears before you begin a level. Use Gold to purchase items that immediately take effect for that level. *Super Star Trophy: Increases the moves left by 2 moves. (1,600 Gold) *Bob-omb Trophy: Increases the time limit by 5 seconds. (1,600 Gold) *Energy Tank Trophy: Increases EXP gained by 50%. (600 Gold) *Super Mushroom Trophy: Begins the level with the special character present. (4,000 Gold) *Boss Galaga Trophy: One less kind of character will appear on the board. (18,000 Gold) *Boo Trophy: Delays the target character's disruption for a few moves. (3,000 Gold) *Hammer Trophy: Doubles your damage output (6,000 Gold) Main shop You can trade Gems for Stocks and Gold and buy more Gems using real money. Gem Trade *2 Gems: 2 Stocks/1,500 Gold *6 Gems: 9 Stocks/5,000 Gold *12 Gems: 19 Stocks/11,000 Gold *24 Gems: 40 Stocks/24,000 Gold Gem Shop *1 Gem: $1.99 *3 Gems: $5.99 *6 Gems: $11.99 *17 Gems: $33.99 *37 Gems: $73.99 Power Shop Use Gems to activate powers. Only one power can take effect at a time, meaning that once one power wears off, you can buy another. All powers are limited in quantity and are only available during certain time period. Below is the list of available powers in this shop: (note that all powers cost 4 Gems each) *Evershield: Allows you to pretty much have unlimited Stocks until this power's effect runs out. *Heavenly Light: Recruit rate boost from Super Friend Boost is increased significantly than normal. *Healing: Recovers Stocks much faster than usual (1 Stock per 30 minutes). Also gives you 3 extra Stocks as a bonus for purchasing this power. *Beam Sword: Item drop in certain stages becomes more frequent until this power's effect runs out. Mission The game has a mission system which allows you to gain bonus items by completing certain requirements. How it works is that you pick a mission ticket, then complete all missions included in that ticket to complete the ticket. You can't switch to another ticket once you've picked one and you won't be rewarded anything if you completed the ticket's requirement without picking the corresponding mission ticket. The items rewarded depend on how many stars you've earned from completing requirements and the mission ticket itself. Here's the list of mission tickets and their respective missions. Toad Ticket Reward: 1 Superspicy Curry Horizon Beam Ticket Rewards: *5 Stocks *1 Boo Trophy *1 Superspicy Curry *Wendy (if you already have her, you'll get 1 Gem instead) Epona Ticket Rewards: *1 Large Egg *1 Gem *1 Decadent Lollipop *1 Superspicy Curry Football Helmet Ticket Reward: 5,000 Gold Peach's Birthday Girl Ticket Rewards: *1 Extra-Large Egg *1 Decadent Lollipop Dream Land Ticket Rewards: *1 Large Egg *1 Ordinary Banana *1 High-Quality Banana Bonkers Ticket Rewards: *1 Gem *Shadow Mario (if you already have him, you'll get 1 Gem instead) Huge Header Ticket Rewards: *1 Super Mushroom Trophy *1 Decadent Lollipop Magicant Ticket Rewards: *1 High-Quality Banana *1 Decadent Lollipop *1 Dash Mushroom Strong Head Ticket Reward: 5,000 Gold Xerneas Ticket Rewards: *1 Large Egg *1 Super Mushroom Trophy Super Mushroom Hat Ticket Rewards: *1 Extra-Large Egg *1 High-Quality Banana Lightning Falcon Kick Ticket Rewards: *1 Decadent Lollipop *1 Superspicy Curry *1 Dash Mushroom Unlimited Opponents Match! This mode is basically a survival mode, recommended only for expert players. You run through as many stages as you can before you run out of moves (you start with 2, then the move count increases as you clear more stages). The opponent picked will be random, so you can either end up with an easy opponent or an insanely difficult one. Also, being a survival mode, you'll only stick with a team that you decided prior to taking this challenge, so you can't switch them mid-run. Playing this mode requires 3 Stocks. You'll be rewarded based on how many stages you've cleared. Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Super Smash Bros.